


Second Chances

by seij0h



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Blowjobs, CEO! Ushijima Wakatoshi, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master/Pet, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Secretary! Hinata Shoyou, Shameless Smut, Smut, gripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seij0h/pseuds/seij0h
Summary: Ushijima Wakatoshi, the man feared and revered by the entire firm, accepts a clumsy and novice secretary by the name of Hinata Shoyou. Will the boy only bring mishaps to the CEO of a successful business franchise? Or will he be of use, after all?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 236





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy :3 this is my entry for the hq nsfw week day 1 prompt sorry it took so long i was a lil busy atm BUT HERE IT IS!! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT

The clouds open up, letting heavy water tendrils cascade from the heavens. In a dark, misty afternoon, the humidity hauntingly spreads throughout the town. Raindrops hang around the floor-to-ceiling windows of a skyscraper, dwindling ever-so slightly. At times, reuniting with other droplets until they fall down as a larger whole, other times, they just freefall as a singular and lonely raindrop.

The water clashing with the asphalt thrums outside but the only prominent sound emanating inside the office is the swift strokes of a pen, the satisfying clicks of the keyboard keys, and the occasional sip from a mug of coffee that twinkles each time it hits the glassy furnish of the wooden table.

“Ushijima Wakatoshi”

It is the name written on an important-looking placard, resting atop his desk. He is known to be a perfectionist, a rather strict individual who consistently look for people worthy of his attention. No detail escapes his eyes no matter how miniscule they may be. With his domineering presence, he instills both respect and terror within his employees. It takes an insanely gutsy person to stand beside him all day long. To serve and assist him is something that only the most capable secretaries could ever have the fortune to do so. Every month, it is not rare to witness people walking away from the office, shamefully, miserably, and, unsurprisingly, furious. He changes assistants almost as often as he changes his Rolex watches from an exclusive collection. So his employees cannot help but wonder, how in the world is the clumsy, and admittedly naïve boy manages to outlast most of the secretaries that have worked for Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Hinata Shoyou may as well be one of the youngest workers in the firm. A tiny, ginger boy who seems to look five years younger his age, just freshly graduated from college – experience that is almost non-existent aside from his days of working a part-time job as a delivery boy in efforts of paying for his tuition.

“He is a very earnest and hardworking boy, Toshi. I suggest hiring him, you won’t regret it.”, Ushijima remembers the suggestion of his friend, Tendou Satori, who coincidentally was Hinata’s boss during his part-time gig at a sweets shop.

The secretary is a complete novice. His work is a little sloppy and uncoordinated, often forgetting certain minor or important details. There have been times when Ushijima almost fires his new secretary. But during those exact moments, will he walk in to Hinata persevering despite his myriads of failures.

“I applaud you for your efforts, Mr. Hinata. So far, you have been the youngest person who worked in this position in my company. You are a person with a promising future…”, Mr. Ushijima tells the ginger who has been standing attentively for the past thirty minutes in front of his desk. The CEO’s gaze never wavers away from the computer screen as thick, nimble fingers type across the keyboard.

“Thank you so much, sir!”, Hinata straightens his back even more, beaming up at the compliment. ‘Good job, Shoyou! Mr. Ushijima appreciates you!’, he muses in his head and all the fatigue and strain from his calves seem to dissipate at the praise. Shoyou is not used to staying still, but if it means being praised by the person he reveres the most, then he would not mind enduring the pain. ‘As long as Sir appreciates me, I would endure _anything_.’, he thinks once again.

“But..”, a heavy voice interrupts Shoyou’s train of thoughts. “I simply could not allow mediocrity in this company. If you mess up again in the future you’re getting fired. No questions asked. Understood?”, the older man flicks his eyes up to look at Hinata by the time he gets to the last question. With a very stern voice he lectures his secretary and fixes his steely, cold eyes onto the frame of a slightly trembling man.

“Y-yes, sir..”, Hinata meekly responds as the eyes of the man with chiseled features scans petrifies him.

“Hm? I cannot hear you. Is that how you answer to your superiors?”

The voice is calm but the weight of his tone adds an additional tension to the already frightened secretary. He fixes his posture and breathes as if to calm himself down.

“I’m sorry, sir. But to answer your question: Yes, sir! I should not mess up in my future endeavors as your secretary!”, Shoyou beams up with pride this time, raising his voice a little as his tiny voice resonates throughout the empty room.

“And who are you to raise your voice at me?”, the young secretary stiffens up before attempting to reply with panicked stutters.

“E-eh? B-but.. I just-“, he scrambles, breaking his previous dignified composure. His pride seems to shatter as blood creeps up to his face.

“Tch. Forget it. You’re dismissed.”, Ushijima clicks his tongue before sighing exasperatedly. “Also, do not forget your tasks. Prepare my schedule for tomorrow and finish your paperworks before going home. I do not need a clumsy slacker in my company.”, he reminds the flustered worker.

“I understand, sir. I would be the best secretary you have ever had in your time as the CEO. I promise you won’t be disappointed.”, Shoyou declares before bowing and making his way to the tall wooden door at the side parallel to his boss’ desk.

‘We will see about that, Secretary Hinata.’, Mr. Ushijima eyes the ample plumpness of the boy’s bottom. Shamelessly ogling his very own employee, a growing stiffness between his legs stretches the fabric of his expensive and pristine black slacks. Teeth graze his dry lips before licking it moist. His mouth curls up in a subtle smirk that only he could ever know as he watches the delectable figure of his secretary disappear behind the wooden doors.

‘Seems like I was right to take Tendou’s suggestion.’, he muses in his head. Wakatoshi clears his throat before cracking his fingers. Immediately, he gets his mind off of the itch inside his pants and starts typing his frustrations away. The sun sets and the last thing it sees is the broad figure of a 30 year old drowning himself with work.

  * • ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••



Hinata’s feet are glued to the ground. Fear and despair settles into his chest as cold sweat drips cascades down his temples. Looking at the ground, utterly disappointed in himself, he shuts his fists tight. He closes his eyes to prevent the tears from overflowing from his large brown orbs. Mentally cursing himself, he bites the insides of his cheeks as he stands before the most revered man in the firm who is not even sparing him a passing glance.

‘Shoyou, you useless fucker! Fuck! My career is gone now that you’ve done this. What special kind of idiot will accidentally fuck Mr. Ushijima’s schedule up? Aaahhhh!! I’m so useless..’, he curses himself while he waits for the tremendous terror from the older man to burst out. He sees the clenched jaw and furrowed eyebrows behind the monitor and it took him the entirety of his willpower to prevent himself from slapping his own face. A tent forms between his pants while he swoons at the wrong person at the very inappropriate timing.

‘I know he is furious at me, but why does looking at him make me feel this way?’, Shoyou questions, visibly perplexed. He feels guilty for feeling aroused while his boss is waiting to chew him right up out of rage. ‘Hinata Shoyou. You’re the lowest of the low. You pervert.’, he tries even further to bury the passion steaming out of him by deprecating himself.

Minutes pass and the silence just swells up in a tense, and apprehensive atmosphere. Letting the new recruit stand in the middle of the office wordlessly and making him stand at attention, not knowing what’s going to come seems to be the favorite torture method of the older man. Ushijima loves the feeling of being feared and respected at the same time. To be able to control others without even saying a word is a whole new phase of domination. He _loves_ being in power. And he certainly is obsessed with rubbing it on the faces of people he deems inferior to him.

“I’m certain you know why I called you hear, right? Secretary Hinata.” The flat tone is enough to send a pulse of fear into the secretary’s spine. Ushijima finally stops typing and fixes his gaze to pierce through his younger employee. He scans the trembling figure of the man whose head hangs low, staring at the floor, utterly defeated and disappointed in himself.

Brushing tears away from his eyes, Hinata finally looks up with glassy pupils. His lips quiver while the button nose reddens. A faint sniffle resounds from time to time while he tries to speak.

“S-Sir. I know you’re very disappointed in me.. And I am also very disappointed in myself.. T-That’s why I’ve been reflecting on my – “

“I do not care about that. What I’m truly concerned for is the fact that you failed to do your job properly. _Again.,_ “ the CEO interrupts the meek tone of his secretary. “And it wasn’t that long since you promised me you were going to do better. How disappointing. Is this how the ‘best secretary’ of this firm should act? Hm?”, he questions as he cocks a thick, bushy eyebrow up.

“I really apologize sincerely, sir. I-I promise. Next time, I will do even better. I have learned from my mistakes, sir. So please give me one last chance..,” the poor boy swallows his sobs. His voice quivers from time to time while he pleads his boss to give him another opportunity. With his teary eyes, he tries to challenge the CEO’s cold gaze. He does not move his eyes away from him and before he knows it the air prickles his own pupils, not realizing that he has not been blinking for a while.

The silence inflates once again. But this time, it was cut short by a heavy and exasperated sigh. Mr. Ushijima abruptly stands up in his full glory. The swivel chair creaks as it springs up, no longer supporting a heavy man. He goes around his desk only to stand right in front of it. Crossing his arms around his chest, he observes the rise and fall of the shorter man’s chest. For a brief moment, Wakatoshi catches Shoyou’s eyes linger on his muscular figure amusingly before getting flustered and flicking his vision back to the face of the taller man. Ushijima dominates the room by being silent. It’s what he is used to. And it is no different in this setting. He lets his secretary try to challenge his gaze by not breaking the eye contact. ‘What an _adorable_ attempt,’ he scoffs internally. He fortifies his own leer as every fiber in his body screams nonchalance except for his icy and stern green eyes. The electricity between the CEO and his secretary buzzes violently. The hairs on their bodies stand up. The labored and desperate figure of Shoyou contests the casual yet domineering presence of Wakatoshi.

It does not take long for the tension to subside just a little because, finally, Hinata Shoyou breaks the contact and ultimately eyes the floor once again. He clenches his fist to the side, and his shoulders tremble again, ever-so slightly. Just when he is about to toss everything aside, a deep voice creeps itself along his bones.

“Are you really sorry?” Ushijima speaks up. “Do you really mean every single thing that you say? If you do, then how are you supposed to prove it? How are you going to convince me that you, Hinata Shoyou, has learned from his mistakes?” The CEO drills the younger secretary with hard-hitting questions. In reality, the questions are not so difficult to answer. As long as you’ve got a sincere heart, that is.

Hinata lifts his head up to answer. He sighs, expelling the cold nerves out of his system. Collecting his thoughts, he tries to answer as honest as he can.

“I really apologize. I mean every single thing that I tell you. I want to surpass my limits in hopes of being of use to you, sir. And I will do _anything._ Absolutely _anything_ just so I can support you with the best of my abilities. So please…” Hinata pauses to swallow his saliva, moistening his dried throat before speaking. “…whatever punishment you have in store for me.. I-I’ll gladly accept it.”

Though his tone falters at the end of his sentence, Ushijima feels a sly smirk after hearing the words out of Hinata’s lips. He narrows his eyes as he attempts to swallow a full-blown grin.

  
“Anything?” he reassures.

“ _Anything.”_

The response of the secretary makes the joints in Ushijima’s legs jolt alive. Striding towards the desperate little man with the composure of a famished lion, regal yet predatory, he feels and sees each breath Shoyou takes. Every sweat embedded on his forehead and each tremble of his glassy pupils are all suddenly crystal clear to him. Hinata hides away and cowers in anticipation. Every time his boss meets his eyes, he now looks away timidly. With each step, the hearts of both men seem to thrum in thousands of beats, only intensifying with each passing inches Wakatoshi travels.

_The atmosphere is suffocating and boy, does Ushijima live for it._

After an agonizingly slow pace, the larger man stops and Hinata feels a false sense of relief. They stand in time, as the tinier boy feels the mountainous presence of the man who towers him by almost an entire foot. He hides away from the prying eyes, keeping his fist closed as he keeps his vision to the floor. He breathes heavily, not realizing the painful tightness in his pants. Shutting the large brown eyes, Shoyou prays to every single god to let this moment end. Enclosed in a thick embrace of tension, Hinata stands there, pathetically trembling before his superior. Facing the fury of the esteemed man, Ushijima Wakatoshi, is not a joke. Everything feels somehow cold and hot at the same time, and suddenly each second has the length of a millennium. Fear settles within him and, and –

_What is this heat boiling inside me?_

And it seemed like the heavens opened up and Shoyou has been saved once he feels a gentle finger tilt his head up by his chin. Soon after, he comes face to face with the man that everybody avoids both in terror and reverence. That was the moment when the orange sun starts to fade, highlighting only the sharp structure of the older man’s face. The chiseled jaw and cheeks are what catches his attention at first. But why is it that the longer he looks the more he notices the sadistic glint in those cold, green eyes?

Shoyou is gone. Far long gone. Absolutely consumed by his restless heart, he fails to realize the way his face reddens and the way his lungs try to squeeze in more air into his body. Biting his lower lip, he releases it only to tremble back again after laying his eyes on the devilish smirk on the older man’s face.

_Please take me. I’ll do anything. Please.._

_..devour me._

His insides scream with desperation.

“Hinata. What is it that you _truly_ want from me?” The CEO starts talking in a hushed whisper, attempting to coax out the sweet words that he wants to hear. “Promise, I will never tell anyone.”

The husky, honey-coated voice jolts Shoyou from his intense daydreams. “S-Sir? I-I do not know what you are talking about, Mr.Ushijima..”

“Playing coy, huh?”

Those were the last words that fell onto Hinata’s ears before he gets devoured in a wild breathless kiss. Ushijima does not speak much, but he sure knows how to move his tongue. Still capturing Shoyou by the chin with his fingers, his lips devours the plump and lush ones of the smaller boy. Letting his tongue violate the insides of a tiny mouth, he seeks for the smooth and slimy muscle inside it. Purchasing and locking Shoyou’s tongue, the kiss finally went even deeper and more intense. Shy and high-pitched moans finally spill out of Hinata’s mouth. Wakatoshi smiles against the lips of the poor boy while he lets the tinier hands grip onto his firm arms.

Without realizing it, Shoyou’s neck are now at the mercy of large, calloused hands, switching from lightly tilting his chin to grabbing a tight hold onto the thicker flesh. Hinata feels so ashamed and embarrassed. To be violated in such way by the person he expects the least to do so, makes him want to curl up in a ball. But to have the slick and strong tongue enter him with no permission and the searing pain from sharp teeth that occasionally grips his bottom lip, makes him spill the sweetest and most perverted moans.

_He can’t stop and he does not want to stop._

Finally, he lets his hands grip the strong arms that he has been ogling every chance that he gets. Sinking onto the wild kisses and letting himself fall prey to this proud predator, he gets into the rhythm and starts suckling on the lips of Wakatoshi. Shoyou stays desperate but now at least he knows _exactly_ what he wants.

Before being totally enamored by the moment, the strong hand wrapped around his throat grips him tighter and pushes him away. A string of saliva connects them momentarily before it breaks away. Their lips tingle at their first contact with air for the past few minutes. Breathing heavily, they start to notice the scents that comprise each other for the first time. Hinata detects the minty cologne of the older man. He also notes the faint scent of tobacco from his mouth. Ushijima’s lungs rejoice as he inhales the fruity and sublime scent of the younger man. Whether it’s from his cologne or shampoo, he does not care – as long as he tastes the same sweetness on his lips.

“So..” the breathing is ragged and heavy. “Do you know what you want from me? Hinata Shoyou.”

Wakatoshi waits for a reply as the large, starry eyes pull him in. He maps the adorable features until he hears a faint yet desperate voice.

“P-Please punish me, Mr. Ushijima!”

And with that, the thread that Ushijima’s sanity has been hanging on to finally snaps.

He releases the shorter man from his grasps and stands firmly. In an authoritative voice he speaks.

“ _Strip.”_

One word is enough for Hinata to shamelessly throw his pride and dignity aside. He unclasps the buttons on his shirt after loosening the tie. He throws the piece of fabric to the floor, revealing a nice toned chests and abs glimmering with sweat. Immediately, he moves on to take his pants away. Unbuckling the belt impatiently before pulling his slacks down in a swift swooping motion, he presents himself. Pink flush litters across his face. He puts his hands behind him as he looks away, completely flustered. Hinata Shoyou is now standing naked, with only his white underwear covering a piece of his body right in front of his boss.

“And? What are you going to do with that?” Ushijima points to the boxer briefs hugging a firm ass and a bulge with a wet spot, dripping with precum.

Shoyou blushes even harder. He whimpers meekly before slowly removing the fabric. The cool air prickles against his warm skin as he stands completely naked. His little pink cock dribbles with a thick precum at the tip. Behind him, he fidgets with his fingers nervously as the older man eyes him up and down.

“Good boy.” Ushijima grumbles. “Now get on your knees. Let me show you how a real man looks like.”

Hinata obeys like a well-trained puppy. Right now, his satisfaction doesn’t matter. He just wants to be of use to the man standing in front of him.

The naked boy anticipates what is about to unfold. He follows the sturdy hands of Wakatoshi with his eyes, intently mapping where they go and what they touch. He watches as the large hands unbuckle the belt and pulls it free, away from him, in one swift motion. Shoyou feels his cock getting even harder from that sight alone. His heart beats even louder as Ushijima wraps the undone belt across his thinner neck like a puppy on a leash. The scenario feels dehumanizing as shame creeps up to him.

All of that is worth it after the button on the large man’s pants comes undone. The movement of his hands halts for a while. It only continues as he signals Shoyou.

“Come here, little pup. I got something for you.”

The nickname makes Hinata’s ears burn as he crawls closer to the man in charge. He stops until he is of eye-level to the gigantic bulge in front of him. The adorable boy looks up innocently, waiting for his orders.

“Unzip my pants and pull my boxers off with your teeth like a good little puppy. Who knows, a wonderful treat might be waiting for you once you do so.”

The deep and gentle tone contrasts the obscene and absolutely perverted intentions of Wakatoshi. But nonetheless, Shoyou is very quick to obey. He takes the tiny metal between his teeth and slowly pulls it down. What entrances him is the huge and moist bulge hiding underneath his pants. The scent tickles his entire body. Before moving up to finally remove the underwear, he takes in the sight. A thick stream of hair falling from his navel down to his groin area fills Shoyou’s tiny body with an unexplainable heat. He now lunches upward to grip the hem of his boss’ boxer briefs with his teeth. With his eyes closed, he pulls it down gently and the only thing that forced his eyes open was the smack of a sturdy and thick length hitting his chin.

The leaking cock is so huge that Hinata almost backs away from the challenge. He gazes at it. Thick, dark hair forms at the base. The shaft is ruled by veins while its head shimmers with salty, dribbling nectar. His balls are full and large. And the strong scent coming off his boss, seem to beckon him towards it. Shoyou almost lunches forward to take the cock inside his mouth. He is stopped by a strong tug from the belt hanging on his neck. His head tilts away and upward, forcing his eyes to look directly at Ushijima’s handsome face.

“Not yet, little pup. Not yet.” He says after tutting a few times as if disciplining a disobedient dog.

Shoyou whimpers and flashes pleading eyes to him. The stoic man’s face contorts into a dimpled malicious grin as he pushes the tiny man’s head onto his cock, mercilessly.

Hinata’s eyes are blown wide with tears as he gags on the massive cock lodged in his throat. Little hands grip on the meaty thighs of his superior as if his life depends on it. He tries to pull away to catch his breath but to no avail, a forceful hand prevents him from doing so. Crying and whimpering, every word dies down his throat as he gets stuffed by the thick member.

“Shh shh. You get it now? This is your punishment, Hinata. But do not worry, make me happy and I’ll reward you a thousand folds. So be a good boy and suck me off.” Wakatoshi’s voice almost falls deaf onto Shoyou’s ears. The only thing comforting him is the gentle pat from the hand preventing his escape. He eases on to the touch as he struggles to breathe.

“Breathe through your nose, Hinata, if you want this to be easier for you.” The older man instructed the less experienced employee.

Hinata relaxes. He breathes into his nose and the musk fills him up immediately. Going heady and intoxicated, the secretary focuses on the task at hand. Despite being too large, Shoyou perseveres to get nearer and nearer and even nearer to the base, where the treasure trail explodes into a mat of fuzzy and unruly hair. His gag reflex fails him and it seems like every centimeters he takes in suffocates him even more. But Hinata wants to do good. He wants to be praised. He wants a gentle pat on the head instead of a forceful grip. Shoyou _seeks_ Wakatoshi’s validation.

Hinata’s fingers grip on the thighs the size of a log. Ushijima’s hand finds purchase into the orange fluff of his head and strokes it gently. Smiling devilishly from the top, he sees how hardworking his precious secretary is. Trying to suck his cock deeper and deeper no matter how many times he gags on it. A watchful eye scans the features on the submissive boy – his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, his lush lips tainted by slick saliva and precum, and his long eyelashes fluttering each time his throat betrays him and constricts around the indescribable length of his CEO’s dick.

He pushes the head as far as he can and watches in a delightful glee as Shoyou lets out the naughtiest sound. Gagging and whimpering with tears running down his face, even a camera could not do this sight a justice. Ushijima prints it into his memories before pulling the orange hair away and yanking it to make sure Shoyou’s eyes meet his own green ones.

“Good boy. I’m impressed, Shoyou. Such a beautiful pup.” A sweet dimpled smile creeps into his face as he praises the lovely boy fondly. Hands stroking his hair as if he wasn’t yanking his head like a rag doll just seconds ago.

Breathless and fervid, Shoyou smiles wide as he tries to steady his breathing.

“Thank you, sir!”

The beautiful boy only really wanted to be praised. And now that he has received it, his chest grows warm with fondness. But the remaining fact is, the belt **still** keeps him on a leash and its end is **still** gripped by none other than Ushijima Wakatoshi.

_The punishment is not over yet._

In a lightning-fast motion, suddenly Hinata Shoyou finds himself draped over the desk. His upper body rests on the wooden furnish while his lower part hangs, barely touching the ground. His flushed cock presses firmly onto the desk, making him wince in pain and shiver from pleasure simultaneously. He looks behind him, perplexed and anxious.

“S-Sir Ushijima? Wh-What are you – “

**_Smack_ ** _._

A loud smack resonates throughout the room and the pitiful whine pours out of Shoyou’s mouth, jaw dropping as his eyes water from the contact. A red mark leaves the huge print of Ushijima’s hands, who is now standing just right behind the poor little boy.

“Do you really think I’ll let you off so easy? Hm?” Ushijima whispers onto his ear as he bends over to reach Hinata’s neck. His cock brushes past Shoyou’s thighs and the heat from the meaty rod brings a sense of comfort to Shoyou – as if the only thing that could quell the pain is to have the older man’s member always touch him.

“B-But sir.. D-Didn’t I do good..??” Hinata is now sobbing feeling dismayed and frustrated at himself. ‘ _I thought I was a good boy..,’_ he thinks. Tears quietly stream down his cheeks. And just before the droplets plop down the wooden desk, Wakatoshi catches it by lightly gripping the soft cheeks with his ragged fingers. He tilts Shoyou’s head to face him from behind. Kissing the glassy eyes dry, he shushes the little hiccups coming from the pathetic little boy.

“Shh shh.. it’s going to be alright, okay? I really want to forgive you sooner but I can’t help but punish you even more. You know that you are doing this for yourself, right? Enduring all of this to be forgiven? To be praised by me? Isn’t that right, my little Shoyou?”

Ushijima whispers with his lips seductively pressing onto the ear hidden by a matted orange hair. The voice sends a tremble down Hinata’s entire being and suddenly he feels _freer_. As if somebody just understood what he has been meaning to say without really needing any words. But Ushijima is not all that correct.

“I d-don’t just do this for me.. I-I also want to m-make you happy, s-sir..” The poor man whispers in response. By the looks of it, it seems like he said the right thing, because the perpetually stoic man is now grinning from ear to ear. The dimples in his cheeks grow to be more prominent as he giggles ominously, in this exact instance.

_“What a good boy.”_

Wakatoshi slaps a hand across his butt, this time on the other side. The sound seems just as crisp as the last one and the same red mark is emblazoned, similar to the first cheek.

“Start counting, Secretary Hinata. I am going to smack you twenty times – one for each of your failures. Each time you miss a slap, you’re going to have to start over again. Understood?” The CEO commands. He clicks his tongue once he sees the younger man nod faintly as a response. “Use your words, Hinata,” he says firmly.

“Y-Yes, sir.”

Before Shoyou could even process what was happening, a heavy hand lands on his plump ass making him gasp in surprise. Suddenly, his vision blurs into white and he seem to have a difficulty in terms of parting his lips to croak out one word.

“We’ve barely even started and you’re already disobeying me?” The chilling voice from the man jolts Shoyou awake.

“I-I’m so sorry, sir. I d-didn’t – ah!”

His voice gets cut off by another searing pain.

“ _Start counting. Do not make me repeat myself”_

“O-one..,” _Another hit lands._ “Ah! T-two!” _The pain makes it hard for him to think straight_. “Three!” _Another smack._

The palm hitting his flesh seems to draw out water from his eyes. He feels like his legs would give in anytime soon. But he can’t give up now. Not when Mr. Ushijima has given him plenty of chances. He bears the pain, and takes everything. Gulping down his sobs only to count out loud in a broken whimper, the hotness of the pain only prevails in his body. 

Ushijima smacks the plump ass multiple times, not letting the tiny man take a break. Hinata, who was smiling sweetly a few moments ago, is now reduced into a crying and wrecked mess. Tears stream down his face, his lips are coated with his own drool, and his hands struggle to find something to grip on. Shoyou feels his soul leaving his body as the pain sends thunders of heat in his bottom. It is painful. It is agonizing. It is humiliating. But why..

_Why is his cock leaking so much?_

The hand stops moving, only for Ushijima to give himself the chance to admire his handiwork. He observes his secretary sprawled onto his desk, listens to the pained sobs and delicious whimpers. He takes the little hands scrambling for something to hold on to and firmly holds it with one hand, pinning it to his back just right above his reddened ass. The tiny fingers scramble around until they get used to the position and opt to grip on the larger hand instead. Wakatoshi feels the desperation – how Shoyou holds onto him for dear life, how he depends on him as if this is his last moment on earth, how he takes his hand as if it is the only thing keeping him sane. Ushijima is delighted. This person is who he has been looking for. Shoyou is everything that he has ever wanted.

“ _You look so good like this, Shoyou.”_ He takes the time only to bend over and whisper those sweet words into the red ear. Right now, you do not need to touch Hinata to know how much he is trembling. He is so fragile, he looks like he is going to break into million pieces after caressing him gently– no, Shoyou _is_ already broken.

Panting heavily, the poor boy gets taken into strong arms while his own limbs are limp and cramping. For a moment, he feels like he is flying. Only to be brought back down onto the cold and lifeless desk. His naked back presses onto it and feels himself shudder. The handsome, chiseled face of his boss eclipses the soft glow of the sunset.

‘ _He looks so good like this..,’_ were the last words he thought before every word from his mouth gets snuffed away by a breathless kiss. Desperate and hungry just like last time. Wakatoshi fumbles with his fingers, swiftly removing the ‘leash’ wrapped around Shoyou’s neck. At first, Hinata thought his flesh is finally free… until the sharp teeth of Ushijima latches on to it. His warm mouth covers the small patch sucking on it while his tongue soothes the pain away. The sensation is pure euphoria as Shoyou grips on to the broad space of Wakatoshi’s back.

Ushijima devours him for the next couple of minutes and just like what he has been doing for what seem like an eternity, Hinata just lay there – moaning, whining, and latching on to the older man’s stronger muscles.

Finally, Ushijima decides that the feast is over. He hovers his face just right above his secretary’s. He takes his finger and presses it inside the plump lips of the boy below him.

“Suck.”

And boy did Hinata obeyed instantaneously.

Ushijima takes the slick finger to the secretary’s bottom, prying his wobbly legs away and positioning himself right between them. He takes the wet finger and starts rubbing the rim of Shoyou’s hole. Twitching and gasping from time to time, Shoyou’s pink hole starts to open up. The sensation sends a shiver down Hinata’s spine while he groans meekly.

“S-Sir.. ah! Y-Your finger is..”

He was not able to finish his sentence after feeling the finger disappear inside of his hole. His legs weaken even further as Ushijima thrusts deeper – pulling it out and inserting it in back again. He works in a steady rhythm as Hinata turns more and more desperate.

“You like this, don’t you? Love my finger going inside your tight little hole? Come on, baby. Let me hear your voice,” a husky voice says deeply.

“Mhmm~ S-sir.. It feels so good! Ah!”

Hinata’s nails dig on the wide, muscular back as his hole gets looser and looser – welcoming the foreign object with velvety warmth. If he thinks that it is impossible for his body to feel even hotter, then he’s utterly wrong. His insides are burning, burning with desire and lust. His little cock has been dripping with precum this past eternity and only did he realize how much his body _needs_ a release when the second finger has been added.

“Hah~ S-Sir! Fe-feels so g-good.. Y-Your fingers… so good.. i-inside of me..,” Shoyou struggles to form sentences as the hole gets filled up even more. With a hand that can literally hold his entire head, Hinata is not surprised that to be fingered by Ushijima would quell the thirst his ass has been craving for.

The second finger stretches his tight hole, and a searing pain settles into each movement Ushijima’s hands make. Curling upwards, pulling out, pushing in, scissoring the insides of Shoyou to prepare him for his massive length. Wakatoshi rejoices at the plethora of ungodly sounds coming from the ‘innocent’ boy. Ushijima’s own cock stiffens painfully, the veins running down the shaft becomes more and more prominent.

“Yeah.. You love it like this, don’t you? Are you not ashamed? Moaning like a bitch in heat after disappointing me countless of times. Are you sure you applied for the right job? Huh? This is not a brothel, just so you know…

_Whore_.,” Wakatoshi says in hopes of taunting the younger boy. Never in his life has he ever felt a stronger urge to tease someone. He’s had partners and _plenty_ of experience but only Hinata Shoyou will ever make him feel so unashamed to let out his sadistic tendencies. The ginger has his eyes rolled back and his lips parted, glossed up by a string of saliva. His adorable, freckled face is red with both shame and euphoria. Seriously, with this view, it’s impossible for him to hold back anymore.

Below the stoic man, Shoyou pants wantonly, the pleasure coming from below snuffs his breath away as his legs begin to tremble even more. He feels himself weakening as his body gradually reaches a dangerous point. With the movement of the rough and overworked fingers, warmth spreads throughout his body. His own dick feels like it is about to explode each and everytime his boss hits that special spot inside his body. He is begging for a release. He wants to cum.

“S-Sir! M-my cock.. it’s too hard – ah!,” he tries to complete his sentence but the stubborn fingers inside are now moving even faster, abusing his prostate gland. “Ah! Sir, please.. p-please let me cum..!!” Hinata is a wrecked mess by now, hands trying to reach for his hardened dick that has been crying with a strange liquid even before he stripped his clothes away. A sturdy hand takes his small ones away and pins it above his head. Resistance is futile when the man pinning you down is a 6’3 tall, mountain of pure strength. But nevertheless, he tries to reach for the same spot with his other hand – only to be snatched away by Wakatoshi’s right hand. Now he has both of his arms raised above his head, he attempts to lift them up but just one hand of Ushijima is enough to bind them helplessly.

“Please, sir! I-I don’t think I can take it anymore.. please.. I’m begging!,” Shoyou sobs, looking up at his superior.

“No.,” Wakatoshi says flatly. “Little whores like you do not deserve to get touched like that. If you want to cum, then earn the right to do so.” 

Shoyou cries louder as the third finger enters him. His whole body quivers and all he knows right now are pleasure and the lack of stimulation on his little cock. Tear drops mark the wooden desk below him.

After a few minutes, the fingers finally stopped moving – tingling after he brings it out of the slick and perverted hole. Ushijima stares appreciatively as Hinata’s entrance wink seductively from the sudden emptiness. He swoops down swiftly just to give a nice, gentle peck to Hinata’s forehead.

“Now that’s a good boy,” the older man praises the younger boy, kissing and stroking his hair. “Taking in three of my fingers and not cumming as you are told.. Such an obedient and adorable puppy.”

“T-Thank you.. si-sir…” Hinata starts to come down from his heat. Slightly feverish and heady, he inhales the cool mint and the faint cigarette from his boss’ neck. The scent comforts him, making butterflies flutter in his stomach.

“Is my little boy ready for his treat? Hm?,” Ushijima asks in an innocent, sweet tone.

“Yes, sir..” Hinata would have answered more enthusiastically, but after being edged for what felt like an entire century, there’s no way an ounce of strength would have been left in him. His body still tingles while he nods absentmindedly at the question, instead.

Wakatoshi leans away. He starts to undo his buttons, revealing his rippling abs and the center of his solid pecs. It took him a while to register the fact that he has been clothed this entire time, except for his bottom half. The damp dress shirt peels off of him, slightly lingering from the stickiness of the sweat covering his entire body. For the first time, Ushijima presents himself in all his glory. His huge body is chiseled like a Greek statue. The sweat accentuates every muscle etched into him and the strands of hair littered across his chest, down to his midriff, which dives deeper into his pubic area will forever be burned into Hinata’s memories.

Wakatoshi takes his left hand and strokes his enormous cock a few times.

“Ready for your treat, baby?”

He asks, slightly smug as he raises an eyebrow. Green eyes deep with lust stares at the pining brown eyes below.

“Yes, daddy..”

Shoyou feels his heart leap at the sight of his boss. Green, usually prim and proper hair is now matted onto his forehead with sweat. Ushijima’s cold and put-together image crumbles before his eyes as he witnesses his true form – lustful and destructively insatiable. God knows what Hinata would have trade for just to linger at the view for minutes or even seconds longer when the hotness of an erect dick kisses his pink asshole. Suddenly his focus switches to the large cock trying to pierce through him.

Before he gets to say anything, Ushijima leans back down, pecking his forehead. He smiles tenderly before speaking.

“Since you have been such a good boy.. I’m going to be sweet with you this time.”

Those words immediately put a smile on Hinata’s face. He pecks his boss’ shoulder and embraces him giddily.

The head pushes in, immediately confronted by the tight velvet walls that are deliciously moist from the fingering session a while ago. Shoyou shrieks, making Wakatoshi eclipse his lips with his own. The pace is unchanging – torturously slow and painfully gentle. But even so, the poor secretary could not help but wince and sob, once again, from the discomfort.

“Ah! Oh my god.. S-Sir it hur – “

“Shh shh shh..,” Ushijima interrupts with a comforting sound. “I know it’s going to hurt, but good boys do as their told, right? And what I want you to do right now is take my huge cock and hold on to me. Understood?”

“Yes, sir..”

The meek voice abruptly turns into a strained yelp as he gets impaled. Shoyou feels like he is being ripped apart. The member pierces through his body, leaving a burning and searing pain behind. With their size difference, it is difficult to imagine how Hinata will adjust to the large man and finally get used to it. He claws on the bare back, slightly slippery with all the sweat while his mouth and neck gets violated with malicious yet tender kisses. His mind goes blank, all he can feel is the pain and pleasure that Wakatoshi thrusts into him.

Little by little, Ushijima’s dick goes inside. The man winces at the intense tightness and warmth of the moist walls as shivers run down his spine. He growls by the red ears of the tiny man which promptly squeezed his cock even tighter. He has never felt so impatient in his life. Wanting to thrusts everything inside in a swift motion, he decides to pull the reigns back and go slowly instead. Little by little, until half of it is already inserted, Ushijima stops to check on his secretary who is writhing beneath him.

“You okay?”

  
“Y-Yes..”

Their hearts beat with intense anticipation while their breaths fill the room. They are desperate for each other but at the same time they are both holding back? Why? Is it because Ushijima does not want to hurt Hinata? Or is it because Hinata might like this a bit too much and fail to avoid falling on love with Ushijima? Whatever it is, the problem will only be solved once they reach a conclusion.

“I’m going to move now.” Wakatoshi announces.

“Okay, sir..”

With a deep breath, they brace themselves for the impact. One stroke is all it takes for both men to shut their eyes tight as they begin to see white. The pace is excruciatingly slow at first. They are kissing and exploring each other’s bodies with their hands. Ushijima’s moist fingers find comfort with rubbing Hinata’s pink nipples and squeezing his soft pecs. Hinata’s hands decide to run down the strong and firm ripples of Ushijima’s body. For a moment, they seemed less of a CEO and secretary but more of a domestic couple making love to each other – softly moaning and lazily whispering each other’s names into their ears.

Until the pace quickens.

Gradually the sweet praises of Wakatoshi are replaced by an excited string of curses. The soft moans of Shoyou melts into loud moans as the sounds of skin slapping against each other intensifies.

_In and out. In and out._

The huge cock slams inside the young boy, spreading an intense heat all throughout their bodies. This is the moment when he realizes how his hole has adjusted to the massive size of the older man because he finally feels his hardened cock bobbing up and down from the force of the Wakatoshi’s thrusts. Ushijima holds on to Hinata’s little waist, making sure to leave a bruise the day after, while he continuously sucks on his neck. Desperately, they both hang on to each other. While gripping and latching onto their bodies, ungodly sounds resonate through the roof.

“Fuck, Hinata! Your tight little hole is clinging on to me. Such a good whore for daddy.” Ushijima grumbles.

“Y-Yes daddy! S-so big!” Hinata whines.

Shoyou feels his inevitable release coming up. He moans louder and louder. His legs buckle, unable to hold themselves together as they try to squeeze shut. Tears prickle the huge, brown eyes that are shut tight. He runs out of words to say and the only thing he can do right now is to embrace Wakatoshi as if his life depends on it.

“D-Daddy..! I-I’m.. c-cumming…!!”

And with that, spurts of white paints chiseled abs. Euphoria courses throughout his entire body. His voice whines desperately while he sobs. Shoyou’s cum splashes on to his chin and it took him a moment to realize some of it dangling on Ushijima’s chin, as well. Hinata’s entire body weakens, feeling himself melt into jelly. It takes him a few seconds to slowly descend from his high and eventually realize the halt of Ushijima’s movement.

The man above him looks dangerous, staring at him coldly as if they weren’t sharing a sweet and passionate exchange seconds ago.

“ _Who told you that you can come?”_

Before he can even answer the question, Shoyou feels another wave of euphoria hit him as the large head of the cock punches his prostate.

“Aahh~”

He moans while his weak body is reduced to a relentless spasm. Ushijima is not going easy on him. He is _thrusting_ with incredible speed and force. With each and every thrust, he sees white. Shoyou does not realize how nasty, naughty, and even _slutty_ he sounds right now, being violated by the cock of the man he reveres the most.

“T-This is.. ah.. what whores like you get.. U-Understand?”

Even the stability of Wakatoshi’s voice wanes while he fucks Shoyou with all his might. Every fiber of his being is screaming and boiling with passion. The little guy below him looks so pretty with his _wrecked_ appearance and hoarse voice. Large brown eyes cross, tears rolling off of them. Saliva slips out of the red lips while the rest of his body shakes with euphoria. Wakatoshi almost feels sorry. He almost feels guilty wrecking such a sweet boy like this but who can blame him.

_After all, who wouldn’t want to see such a beautiful person turn crazy with overstimulation?_

Relentless and violent, Wakatoshi slams his whole weight on his secretary. With an unmatched speed and power, he fucks, drilling inside a tight, pink pussy that hugs his huge erection in a nasty embrace. All of the pleasure sends an immeasurable amount of heat into his heart, body, and mind. He, too, is going crazy. Not realizing how much noise they are making and how much sweat is dripping off of their bodies. Ushijima finally lands the last thrusts, pulling Hinata as close as possible. His body convulses as he achieves that sweet release that he has been waiting for.

Thick and creamy fluids fill the insides of Shoyou. His mind has been turned into a useless slush, not even sure what to think of, not even sure what happened. The only thing he knows right now is the fact that Ushijima Wakatoshi, CEO of the company, seeded him.

It takes the longest time for both parties to come down from their climax. The marks that they left on each other’s skin burns and their minds start to clear up. Ushijima removes his cock from the pink hole and watches as cum gushes out of the sweet and hardworking boy.

_“You look so beautiful like this.”_

He says out loud. Diving into the boy like a swooping eagle, he captures the plump lips with his own and kisses Hinata sweetly. Gently draping his body over him, they caress each other’s cheeks while their tongues dance around lazily. Wakatoshi’s fingers brush the tears off of Shoyou’s eyes before the boy starts to speak.

_“Please let me stay, sir.”_

His voice is somber and shaky. And now Ushijima can’t help but wonder if the tears that are on his fingertips right now are tears from their passionate escapade or tears from fear and uncertainty of losing him.

Wakatoshi just fondly smiles, dimples on his cheeks as he parts his lips to say:

_“I’ll be seeing you next week. Take the day off tomorrow and the following_ days, _Secretary Hinata. You deserve it.”_

Though the tone was pure and kind, Hinata could not help but get choked up and start crying. He brushes his own tears aside and flashes his own smile.

_“I will be in your care, Mr. Ushijima.”_

The sun is long gone and the only light illuminating the room is the bright rays of the soft moon. Their features, smiles, and the flower that bloomed within them will forever be emblazoned in their memories. Together, they lay entwined like two souls reuniting after lifetimes of being away from each other.


End file.
